Loud House AU Death Battle
by christian.wing
Summary: Hello, my name is christian.wing and I'm here to analyze the Alternate Universes Louds then see who would win a death battle, same rules as death battle. Rated M for language, gore, and death. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**I've read a lot of fanfics, mainly Loud House and MLP stories, then I saw Lance1889 trying to do a Loud House AU Death Battle, but he gave up so I'm gonna try it, I'll also be using a writing style similar to Lance1889's writing style, please enjoy. I'll be starting out with the fight then I'll talk about how the loser lost, so if you want to get to know these characters then go find them, I'll make sure to mention where they're from, also the basic rule of Death Battle apply here, let's get to it.**

**Today fight is;**

**Linc (from One Punch Linc by Lance1889 from Wattpad)**

**Vs**

**L-Omega [Lincoln] (From Loud Ops: overdrive 2025 by Omegacrow also ****from Wattpad****)**

In a city like a ghost town, a pre-teen boy, around 5'6", with snow-white hair and fair skin in a baggy long-sleeved orange turtleneck under a white t-shirt, baggy knee-length shorts, blue tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves.

?: Alright Linc, you got eggs, bacon, and several cans of baskets, so that should be enough

He was carrying a grocery bag and up on top of a building was a man with white hair wearing a black and orange trim bulletproof vest with a black under armor shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves, was sporting black slim pants, a black belt with a silver belt buckle and black combat boots, the man was watching Linc then a sound came from his ears followed by a voice.

?: L-Omega, do you copy?

L-Omega: I'm here and I have the target in sight.

?: Good, capture him and return to base.

L-Omega: Understood, over and out.

Linc: Hey, who the hell are you?

L-Omega snapped around to see Linc standing behind him.

L-Omega:(thinking) Shit, he spotted me, not that it matters, he's just a kid!

_**FIGHT!**_

L-Omega spun around and tried to karate chop the young boy but in an instant, Linc caught and stopped L-Omega's attack with little effort.

Linc: Hey, I asked you a question.

L-Omega then flipped around and tried to deliver a kick to the boy but Linc vanished from sight, Linc appeared behind L-Omega with a punch reared back, then in an instant Linc punched L-Omega, leaving several holes in his body, L-Omega went flying across the building, L-Omega stood back up and the holes in his body closed up almost instantly.

Linc: So he can heal himself... How did I deal with the self-healers?

L-Omega:(thinking) He's stronger than I thought, guess I can hold back!

L-Omega launched toward the young boy, who simply put his finger on his chin as he was deep in thought, L-Omega delivered an overhead kick to the boy's head but his knee and ankle shattered and bent too far on impact, L-Omega jumped back on one leg while his leg healed itself, once fully fixed he bolted jumping from building top to building top then he put a hand up to his ear.

L-Omega: Command, I'm in need of assistance! The target is a lot stronger then we thought!

Suddenly Linc appeared beside L-Omega, scaring the daylights out of him.

Linc: Hey, I remembered what I do to take care of self-healers.

L-Omega quickly aimed his hands at Linc, then his hands fired an intense amount of electrical energy at the boy, but said boy's hand came out of the energy blast and grabbed the man.

Linc: **Death.**

Linc threw an uppercut at L-Omega, for a moment, Linc and his fist appeared to have become gigantic, his aura becomes visible and L-Omega began to forcefully experience an impending death. When the fist connected, L-Omega was sent rocketing into space.

L-Omega:(thinking) I know there's some kind of irony here, but I'm far too distracted by the coldness of space!

L-Omega suddenly feels a soothing heat on his back.

L-Omega: Wait... no, now it's actually getting sorta toasty... Oh shit, now it's REALLY getting toasty!

The white-haired man goes straight into the sun and begins to burn faster then he could heal.

L-Omega: GRAAAARRGH, EVERYTHING IS BURRNINNG!

The man burns into nothing and the sun consumes his ashes and one of his charred boots floats aimlessly in space, back with Linc he was in an apartment, on a couch, eating pizza, and watching T.V.

_**K.O.!**_

**Well, that was kinda short but accurate, now let's get to why this was such a short fight.**

**Battle Synopsis:**

**Fighting Exp;**

**L-Omega has been in a lot of fights with mutants and others, he even fought a god once, but he does this with help, this makes most of the battles he is in more on the fact that he has a very very difficult time with strong opponents on his own and Linc fights things just like or even stronger opponents on his own, also despite being older than Linc, All of L-Omega's battles combined would just be a normal Monday for Linc.**

**Strength;**

**This one could either way, as neither has shown how much they could lift, but if its Striking Strength that we're talking about then Linc takes it hands down as he can destroy a continent with a half-assed swing of his arm and throw a shot put the ball that circles the planet 38 times.**

**Speed;**

**Linc also takes this one as punches are measured by speed and weight of the puncher's arm and Linc weighs the same as the average 13-year-old, so to strike at the level he does, he would need to be faster than Ludicrous Speeds, making him much faster L-Omega.**

**Durability;**

**While L-Omega has a healing factor, Linc still gets this one because of the fact that he could casually tank an attack from Dark Moon that one shotted Zones E To J plus 346 km of land mass underneath these zones, I asked Lance1889 why it didn't kill the other and it was because of Linc's body taking the attack directly, his sheer durability shortened the range of the blast.**

**So in short Linc was the better fighter and was just too strong for L-Omega to take, this match was just done with just One Punch.**

**That's all for now goodbye.**


	2. Lanz Vs Lincoln (Wolver-Loud)

**Today fight is two boys who have powers that they never knew about;**

**Lanz (from Louds May Cry by Lance1889 from Wattpad)**

**Vs**

**Lincoln (From Wolver-louds by Omegacrow also from Wattpad)**

In the middle of the woods, a young man with short white hair chipped tooth and freckles on his face cheeks. He had a slightly muscular physique. He wears a black jacket with an ace savvy logo on the right side, a black tank top, blue pants and white shoes with orange laces. He was carrying several logs of wood.

?:(thinking) Alright Lincoln you got enough wood for tonight's fire.

Then 'Lincoln' started sniffing the air then dodged a bullet fired at him, he looked to see a boy with spiky white hair, a red eye, a blue eye, and a crimson arm wearing a red, orange and blue striped, black outline sleeveless jacket, white wrappings that are connected by small gold buckles on the crimson arm. Underneath the jacket is a simple sleeveless black shirt. He also wears a black glove with a red stripe on the wrist, as well as a black hakama, a large black belt with silver belt buckles and a pair of red boots with steel toecaps. He was standing in a tree and holding a gun/sword combination weapon, the blade is crimson with an arrow-like appearance, the left has 4 serrated edges, the right side extending past the handle in the form of a handguard, two hooks along the right side of the blade one mixed the right arrow tip, the other straight pointing at the handle. The gun is a 5-chambered silver revolver with a keychain on the handle.

?: Sup.

Lincoln: Who the hell are you?!

?: Hi, the name's Lanz, and I've been hired and paid to put a lot of bullets into your body until your dead.

Lincoln:(smirks) Go ahead and try!

Lincoln dropped the wood and clenched his hands then three metal blade jutted out of in between his knuckles, 'Lanz' jumped down from the tree and pointed his gun/sword at the young man.

**_FIGHT!_**

Lincoln charged at the boy and the two clashed blades before Lanz fired the gun/sword making him spin suddenly and knocking Lincoln back a bit before he charged back, Lincoln stabbed Lanz through his chest.

Lincoln:(smirks) Stab.

Lanz points his gun/sword at Lincoln's face with an unaffected grin on his face.

Lanz: Bang.

Lanz fires off a round into Lincoln's face, sending him flying backward and Lanz's wounds closed themselves, Lincoln collides with a tree breaking it in half, the young man then stands up and the bullet hole heals up but there was no bullet in his head.

Lincoln: Huh, a gun that shoots magic or is it just air?

Lanz: You can think about it in hell.

Lincoln turned around to see Lanz behind him, the two clash blades again and again before Lincoln slashed his midsection open with his claws, only for Lanz to shoot him in the face and healing instantly then Lincoln managed to get around to his side and slash at his crimson arm, but his claw bearly grazed it, Lanz noticed something the moment his claws touched his crimson arm, so Lanz shot him in the face again then, in a flash of red light a spear was in her hand, the blade was dark crimson, the rest of the spearhead was an intricate array of black and red metal with two skull emblems and two cyan jewels, the pole was dark grey, there were two larger cyan jewels encrusted into the black and red pommel.

Lanz: Let's try this.

Lanz pointed the tip at Lincoln and a red laser fired from the tip of the spear then hit Lincoln dead on his hand, revealing a metal skeleton under the skin of his hand.

Lincoln: WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! You have a spear, that shoots lasers?! That... Is... Awesome!

Lanz: Yeah, it is, so what kind of demonic stuff you got on you away?

Lincoln: Well, I got claws in-between my fingers and my bones are covered in the strongest metal around.

Lincoln unsheathes his claws and his skin heals up again.

Lincoln: Does that count?

Lanz and Lincoln clash again, but this time Lanz had the advantage by keeping a good distance while the use quick slashes and laser blasts, then Lincoln blocked an overhead attack.

Lanz: No, but I'll swing even harder!

Lanz and Lincoln trade blows, neither letting up on their attacks, then one of Lincoln's arms was wrapped in the white bindings then Lincoln was yanked and flipped over, showing him that Lanz had set up a quick trap as they fought, using his teeth and feet to do it while he attacked him, Lincoln landed on his feet and went to slice the bindings but his claws only made ground against the wrappings.

Lincoln: What?!

Lanz: Ain't normal cloth, bitch!

Lanz wrapped his leg around the bindings the pulled, yanking Lincoln toward him, then delivered two kicks before kicking him into the air, but instead of following he yanked him back toward him and slammed him against the ground, Lincoln was quick to get back on his feet, but something seemed different, Lincoln seemed furious.

Lincoln: Alright, Dickbag, Now I'm Mad!

Lincoln roared then delivered several fast slashes to Lanz before he smashed him against the ground before repeatedly stabbing him over and over, Lincoln then jumped back and smiled.

Lincoln: How was the taste of adamantium?

Lanz suddenly stood up as if nothing happened and licked his lips.

Lanz: Tastes like blood... No, wait... I bit my lip while you were cutting me,

Lincoln gritted his teeth and that was when he spotted the white wrappings float by him out of the corner of his eye.

Lanz: By the way, let's kick this up a notch.

Lanz's crimson arm suddenly convulsed and started to grow in size and demonic appearance, gaining claws and becoming the size of Lincoln's whole upper body.

Lanz: Therion Emperor; First Form- Devourer.

Lincoln roared then charged again.

Lincoln: Then I'll slice through that arm of yours!

Lanz: Time for lunch.

Lincoln dug his hands into the 'Therion Emperor' and Lanz just smiled.

Lincoln: What are you smiling about?!

Lanz: Take a sec to feel what's happening right now.

Lanz's statement confused Lincoln but then he felt a sudden and intense pain from his hands, he pulled them out to reveal his hand had been chewed away, even his metal bones were gone.

Lincoln: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Lanz: The Therion Emperor eats everything in its path, that includes that ab-manny-yum or whatever.

Lincoln:(panting) Just what until my hands heal and I'll be chopping you apart soon!

Lanz: Oh, so that metal was a natural part of you?

Lincoln gasps.

Lanz: Well, looks like you forgot something. The metal wasn't apart of your natural body meaning, even if you heal your hands up, the metal ain't coming back. Oh Yeah! Your hands aren't healing by the way.

Lincoln looks at his hand, it was still bleeding and he was still missing a hand.

Lincoln: W-what?!

Lanz: As I said, it eats everything. the metal and your healing factor.

Lanz suddenly roared and became engulfed in fire, when the flames cleared, he now wore jagged demonic armor and had three large jagged tails with a blade on each end.

Lanz:(deeper voice) Tonight I Dine On Dumbass Soup.

Lanz vanished from sight and appeared behind Lincoln, grabbing his arm and chopping it off with a single swing, then his armor turned into a mouth and ate the severed arm, Lanz then sliced Lincoln in half with his tails and his armor ate the lower half, then he chopped off the head and the armor ate the upper half too, Lanz then ripped the skin off the head and the armor and the skinned head whole. Lanz then pulled out a phone and took a picture of it, before turning to normal.

Lanz: Aaand... Send, Now my job is done.

_Timeskip: 4 hours_

In a small and comfy room, Lanz was putting the now stuffed head of Lincoln of a mount plaque. His crimson arm was now more metallic and had small blades poking out of in-between his knuckles.

_**K.O.**_

**I'm not sure if this was any better, please tell me, anyway on to the Synopsis.**

**Battle Synopsis:**

**Fighting Exp;**

**This one goes to Lincoln but matters little as Lanz has tricked and fooled demons with far more experience, so Lincoln's ****Fighting Exp didn't really matter as Lanz has beating far more experienced opponents before.**

**Strength;**

**This one is even as both wield even amounts of ****Strength in both lifting and striking. Lincoln with his mutant powers and Lanz with his demonic abilities.**

**Speed;**

**This one even as well as both are fast in their own way if I counted ****Therion Emperor's third transformation, Hunter's Festival, Lanz would have taken this hand down.**

**Durability:**

**This one was tough, Lincoln has a healing factor and an adamantium skeleton, but Lanz's healing factor is far superior as it can't be overtaxed like Lincoln's and is so powerful that it can even heal things that aren't a part of him, like his clothes, eventually, it came back to being even with the two.**

**Now you may be wondering if these two are so even then what separates them?**

**That would be, Lanz's Devil Trigger and Therion Emperor. His ****Devil Trigger gives him several layers of ****thick ****Lamia scales, flaming blades on his tails, and allows him to move a light speeds. His Therion Emperor's first form allows him to carve away anything in his path, as the saying goes, "****The Therions Are The Ones Consume All And Leave Nothing Left" So one good swipe would finish the job, eating both the adamantium that wasn't a natural part of Lincoln so if he lost it, it wouldn't grow back, and his healing factor, this was also possible through a little detail I found about healing factors.**

**They come in two kinds, Biological and Spiritual, it's obvious which one Lincoln is, Biological Healing Factors is based on a detailed "blueprint" of the wielder's body, Lanz's ****Therion Emperor carves away and deforms that blueprint, in turn, taking away Lincoln's Healing factor, so Lanz's ****Therion Emperor really gave him a hand in this fight****.**

**The winner is Lanz Una Kopek.**


End file.
